Modern computer networking hardware enables physically separate computing devices to communicate with one another orders of magnitude faster than was possible with prior generations of networking hardware. Consequently, it has become more practical to perform digital data processing at locations remote from the user requesting such processing, or on whose behalf such processing is being performed. Large quantities of data processing capability are being aggregated into centralized locations that comprise dedicated hardware and support systems including hundreds or thousands of computing devices, typically mounted in vertically oriented racks. Such a collection of computing devices, as well as the associated hardware necessary to support such computing devices, and the physical structure that houses the computing devices and associated hardware, is traditionally referred to as a “data center”. By aggregating computing devices and dedicated hardware, a data center can offer processing services to its customers and an advantageous cost compared with what such customers would have to pay to independently acquire such processing and support services. The customers of the data center, however, are typically independent of the entity providing the data center. Consequently, such customers can seek assurances, such as in the form of agreements with the operator of the data center, regarding the security of such customers' confidential data.